Bakano-San
by Zokou-Chan
Summary: Takano walks into work one morning surprised by the sudden nickname everyone's calling him. He almost throws himself out the window out of anger... This story is dedicated to me making Takano angry xD


**_This is a special present for my bestie Bakano-San/Taka-Chan/Masamune. :D It's also dedicated to Shay-Chan and Haru-Chan! Enjoy~_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today just wasn't the day for Takano Masamune.<strong>_

When Takano walked into he building of Marukawa Shoten immediately he realized someone was messing with him.

The secretary woman at the front desk exclaimed. "Ohayo, Bakano-San!" "Bakano-San! Have a good day!" Said another.

_What the fucks going on?_

"Umm…excuse me?"

"Oh, Bakano-San!" Hatori ran out of the elevator and stopped in front of Takano. "I have to go see Yoshikawa Chiharu, excuse me, Bakano-San." He walked out of the building, leaving Takano standing there in wonder.

_Just what the hell was wrong with everyone?_

Takano took the elevator up with no but him and Henmi on. When they had reached the 4th floor Henmi bowed at him politely.

"Have a good day, Bakano-San!" He then left.

_Bakano…? Is everyone in the company playing a joke on me? Well its not funny. This is actually pretty annoying._

* * *

><p>When the elevator reached his floor he was greeted by several more people. "Good Morning Bakano-San!"<p>

_What the hell is going on?_

"G-Good…Morning?" He was confused, to say the least. When he entered his department his editors looked up for a second to greet him.

"Good morning Bakano-San!" Kisa, Ritsu, and Mino said in unison. This pissed off Takano even more. The faint sound of a twig snapping could be heard as Bakano-San released his anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE TODAY! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?! 'THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYIN AT?!" He shouted angrily, causing his subordinates to jump out of their seats and their eyes to fill with fear.

"B-But Bakano-San… I don't see the problem here… Is something upsetting you?" Ritsu tried to calm his boss down, but this set him off even more.

"WHAT DO U MEAN YOU DON'T SEE THE PROBLEM?! THIS ISNT A POLITE WAY TO SPEAK TO YOUR BOSS!" The thundering roars of the fearsome Boss from Hell were heard through every floor of Marukawa. All the employees were wondering what had set the Emerald editor off. Suddenly, the room was interrupted by light knocking on the wall.

"P-Polite? Do you want me to call you Bakano-Sama or something?! Hell no!"

"Oi, Bakano-San, what's the commotion about?" Isaka had his usual smirk on and upon seeing him all the workers straightened up, besides Takano.

"Isaka-San… are you in on the joke too?" _This interested him._

"A joke huh? Hmm… let me in on it! I wanna know what's so funny!"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO LET U IN ON!" By this point red steam rose from Takano's head. All the surrounding people were scared to death.

"Woah there… no need to be so feisty about it-"

"BAKANO-SAN! THE MANUSCRIPT HASN'T ARIVED YET!" Kisa stormed around panicking and freaking out everyone else.

"SHUT UP KISA!" Takano yelled at the raven-haired subordinate who hid his face.

"Ricchan!" An Kohinata's head popped around the corner.

"An-Chan what're you doing here?!"

"I came to see you Ritsu! Why wont you marry me?! What's so good about Bakano-San?!"

"Bakano-San has nothing to do with-"

"OI BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Takano's fury knows no bounds.

"Bakano-San, RICCHAN IS MINE."

"YOU'RE SHITTING YOURSELF WOMAN. HE'S MINE TILL THE DAY HE DIES."

"And since when am I yours, Bakano-San?!"

"And stop calling me that already!"

"What are you even talking about?!"

"AHH BAKANO-SAN! THE MANUSCRIPT!"

"KISA SHUT UP! ONODERA KICK THAT BITCH OUT OF HERE!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Bakano-San, An-Chan… calm down…"

**"Shut up Onodera!"**

**"Shut up Ricchan!"**

All this screaming had left him exhausted and he was at his limit. He was so close to jumping out the window in fear of loosing all his sanity. In the midst of his screaming he felt everything go black.

* * *

><p>"Oi Takano-San, the train's here. Get up already!" Takano blinked his eyes in confusion and took in his surroundings. He was in a train and at the station near his apartment. <em>What happened?<em>

"H-Hey Onodera… what happened?" Takano stumbled up and walked out of the train behind Ritsu.

"Eh? What do you mean? You fell asleep on the train?" _Sleep huh? So it was all a dream then? Thank goodness._

"O-Oh… thanks for waking me up."

"What's with that out of this world face? We gotta get going home, _Bakano-San_" Ritsu snickered and walked off, leaving a flushed Takano behind.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Bakano-San, i hope he had fun xD . I wrote this cuz why not c: Also, I'm trying to post a new story soon and update my other one so please expect it! Ja ne~<strong>_


End file.
